


lovely

by q_ello



Series: сонгфики на билли айлиш [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Self-Hatred, Songfic, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: конфетка из дерьма всё ещё остаётся редкостным дерьмом.





	lovely

и в конце — в конце с тобой остаётся только собственная горячая ненависть к самому себе. не чудесно ли?

ты чувствуешь себя в этом одиночестве, как дома — комфортно ли тебе? ой, блядь, да кого вообще ебёт твой комфорт. привычно ли? более чем.

когда тизи уходит — потому что у тизи есть самоуважение и мозги, что уж тут говорить, — ты так хорошо её понимаешь. ты бы тоже убежал от себя; если говорить честно, ты даже сейчас хочешь убежать от себя, потому что как это вообще можно терпеть. ты ненавидишь себя будущего, ты ненавидишь себя прошлого — прошлый и будущий ты ненавидят тебя в ответ, и в башке должно щёлкнуть что-то вроде: стань уже нормальным, уёбок, веди себя прилично.

и ты обещаешь себе: бля буду, я сделаю из себя что-то удовлетворительное, чтоб все обосрались от того, насколько я охуенный кусок дерьма и как хочется со мной скорешиться.

ты будущий ненавидишь себя настоящего — потому что ты настоящий скидываешь эту обязанность править говно из конфетки на него. ты настоящий ненавидишь себя прошлого — потому что он скидывает эту обязанность на тебя.

тебя зовут каркат вантас, и в твоей черепушке всё-таки не настолько всё плохо, как в склизком пироге твоего лучшего друга. поэтому в башке щёлкает что-то вроде: рано или поздно с тобой останется только твоя собственная горячая ненависть к самому себе. не чудесно ли?

конфетка из дерьма всё ещё остаётся редкостным дерьмом.

жалкое «прости» не перечеркнёт чужие задетые чувства, будущие ошибки и твоё чувство вины. ты корчишь из себя невесть что, потому что ты и есть невесть что, потому что — будем честны, у тебя не так много опций и проявлений заботы, либо ты спасаешь и успокаиваешь чужие жопы, либо ты доводишь их до белого каления, показываешь, какой ты не ебаться токсичный ублюдок, как плохо с тобой может быть, как рьяно ты хочешь, чтобы от тебя держались подальше, как _полезно_ для кого-то будет уехать от тебя на другую планету.

ты хочешь убежать из этого цирка с животными-ампутантами — куда-нибудь в изолированный пузырь снов, чтобы единственным существом — неважно, живым или мёртвым, — которое ты можешь оскорбить, был ты сам. прошлый, будущий и настоящий.

от тебя отдаляется джейд, добрая и всепрощающая — это называется моральным истощением. от тебя всё-таки отворачивается страйдер, непробиваемый самодовольный уёбок, — и это называется: вы пробили дно бездонной чаши терпения, проследуйте, пожалуйста, на хуй мироздания.

гамзии когда-нибудь свихнётся и придушит тебя голыми руками — и, наверное, ты скажешь ему спасибо, а ещё сделаешь ему почётный значок, как награду за оригинальность. надо будет попросить, чтобы он вырвал тебе язык.

ты неизмеримо сильно хочешь куда-нибудь убежать — вынырнуть из этого мелкого отвратительного тела, бросить его в лаву и потеряться где-нибудь за пределами галактики. комфортно ли тебе? а заслужил ли ты комфорт в принципе? привычно ли? естественно, ты же только такую жизнь и знаешь.

и в конце — в конце с тобой остаётся только собственная горячая ненависть к самому себе. с вопросом, почему ты всегда мечешься на месте, почему ты всегда пляшешь на одних и тех же граблях, почему ты думаешь, что за пределами галактики ты не умудришься поднасрать кому-нибудь ещё.

ты слышишь, как крошится что-то у тебя внутри и чувствуешь себя так же отвратительно, как дома. 

не чудесно ли?


End file.
